thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Weaver Tecida
Weaver Tecida is an original tribute made by Tehblakdeath. Please do not use him without permission. He belongs to the Aether tier, previously being a member of the Aegisbane Tier. Information Name: Weaver Tecida District: 8 Gender: Male Age: 15 Occupation: Uncertified doctor. Ultimate: Weaver is the Ultimate Medic. Alignment: Neutral Good Personality: Weaver is your general good guy. He has the sweetest southern twang to his accent, alongside a more pure, caring personality. He wants to bring a little good to a world where it seems like everyone is at one another's throat. This is why he became a doctor: to heal people when they're in need. He has a very pacifistic outlook on life, mainly due to his backstory. Although he isn't fully religious, finding himself to be more of an agnostic, he does go to his church, more due to his family pressuring him to do so. Weaver is overall a zen character, not wanting harm to come to people. In this way, he is very similar to Nicholas Mecha, another Aegisbane tier tribute. Backstory: Height: 5’10 Weight: 133 pounds Weapons: Weaver’s only weapon that is conventional is the blowgun, as the darts are similar to needles piercing skin. He will only use such a weapon if he is either hunting or under attack. Strengths: Weaver is extremely talented as a field medic, being able to sprint for extremely long distances without stopping, and is incredibly good at healing, better than even some highly-trained and certified doctors. Weaknesses: Weaver only has one weakness, but it is outstanding. He is a pacifist. He wants to bring more peace to the world, rather than become a merciless killing machine. If he is left with no choice but to fight or die, he will do it, but he will be beside himself for having been forced to kill. If it's there, he'll ALWAYS choose a flight option over a fight option. Fears: Weaver has a deep fear of becoming just like what he’s against: a mindless, ruthless, killing machine. Reaping reaction: Weaver’s jaw will have hit the floor. He slowly ascends to the stage, still shocked, but will eventually let out with a smile. Group Training: Weaver will remain anti-social and focus more on survival skills for Day 1 and Day 3. He’ll experiment with weaponry for Day 2, and hone on the blowgun, his choice of weapon if he is forced to use it. Individual Sessions in Training: Weaver will show up and do some very standard medical practices, boring the gamemakers at first, but then he’ll move on to extremely complex procedures, and likely surprise them with his vast knowledge. Interview Angle: Weaver will be personable with the interviewer, and open up about why he thinks that, as a pacifist, he still has a shot to win the Games. Alliance: Weaver will stay alone, finding that he can rely on himself more often than other people. Token: Weaver’s token is a necklace with a small token piece that’s emblazoned with the District 8 logo. Mentor Advice: You have almost no shot, if any, at winning these games. I hate to say it, but you’re going to have to conform to the Capitol’s brutal standards, not have them conform to you. Inspiration Weaver's first name comes from the weaving in between textiles, the industry of District 8. His song inspiration is Deer Dance by System of a Down, which speaks of corruption as a whole. There are a few lines that can mention where Weaver comes in, 'Peaceful loving youth against the brutality of plastic existence,' which can be inferred to pacifistic youth against the brutality of a police force, specifically Peacekeepers. Trivia *Weaver's song inspiration is shared with Basil Winters. *Weaver is portrayed by Andrew Garfield, who recently portrayed Desmond Doss in Hacksaw Ridge. Desmond Doss was the first conscientious objector to win the Purple Heart, the highest honour in the U.S. Military (as far as I know). Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 8 Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Tehblakdeath's Aegisbane Tier